FIGS. 1-2 show a conventional vehicle cluster 100 mounted in a vehicle dashboard 101 above the steering column 103. The vehicle cluster 100 has a rectangular shape with a linear bottom edge 105. The bottom edge 105 extends above the steering column 103. A steering wheel 107 is mounted to an end of the steering column 103 and includes brackets 109 extending outwardly from a central pad 108 on the steering column to a steering wheel rim 110. The steering wheel rim 110 extends over part of the vehicle cluster 100. This can result in empty space within the viewable space of the steering wheel 107.